The Weasly Twins and the Case of the Malfoys
by americangirl3489
Summary: *chapter 5 up* Fred and George sense that something is wrong at Hogwatrs. They leave Voldemort to Harry, but decided to take the Malfoy case on their own. Is it the Malfoys who are causing so much trouble at Hogwarts?
1. Platform 9 34

A/N This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please review and tell me what  
you think!! I hope you like this!!  
Chapter 1: Platform 9 and ¾  
  
"COME ON!!!!!" Molly Weasley yelled as she pushed her four kids through the  
door of the train station. They had been extremely hard to get out of the  
house, and it was only two who had thrown the whole schedule of course.  
  
Fred and George snickered as they entered the train station. Their prank  
had been worth all the trouble they had gotten into. Fred and George had  
decided to play a harmless joke on their older brother, Percy. Really,  
Fred and George had thought that exploding Percy's old prefects badge with  
Dungbombs was very funny. But obviously, Fred and George's explanations of  
funny was much different than Mrs. Weasley's.  
  
"COME ONE YOU TWO!!! GET ONTO THE PLATFORM!!!!" She screeched, pushing her  
twin sons into the barrier and onto platform 9¾.  
  
"She's taking this a little out of proportion, isn't she?" Fred asked his  
brother, grinning a bit.  
  
George looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I mean, we've done much better. Remember  
the time in first year when we mixed the flasks in the potion room, and  
everything exploded."  
  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. And how about the time we tied Mrs.  
Norris to the chandelier that is in the Great Hall."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll never forget the look on Filch's face! And remember."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE???? GET ON THE TRAIN YOU BUFFOONS!!!!!!!!"  
Mrs. Weasley yelled, kissing both of her sons on the cheek and pushing them  
onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I really wish she wouldn't do that," Fred mumbled as he rubbed the  
lipstick mark on his check off.  
  
"Oh well, this is our seventh year.she can't do it anymore," George said,  
as he made his way down the train to find their friends.  
  
"You'd think she would be bawling her eyes out because this is the last  
time she takes us to the train!" Fred complained, following his brother.  
  
"Instead she's throwing us on the train and calling us buffoons!!" George  
said, finally spotting their friend, Lee.  
  
"Hi, guys," Fred said as he sat down next to Lee and across from his  
girlfriend, Angelina. George sat in between Lee and Fred. His girlfriend,  
Alicia, was sitting across form him.  
  
"Hi," Angelina said, breathless and excited.  
  
Fred and George stared out the window. They thought they would see weeping  
parents, which was rather pathetic, because the second the train was gone,  
the parents would be out celebrating another school year.  
  
That's not what they saw. On a corner, near the front of the train, was  
Mr. Malfoy. Usually the twins would make up some joke. But Mr. Malfoy was  
muttering something to apparently no one, and then Disapperated.  
  
"Bloody hell," Fred said under his breath. For a while, they just watched  
the spot where Mr. Malfoy had been.  
  
"What do you think that was?" George asked softly.  
  
"Some pure blood wizard tosh," Fred tried to joke.  
  
"It looked like he was doing some sort of spell," George said, again,  
staring at the spot.  
  
The Weasley twins' journey begins here, at Platform 9¾ .  
  
A/N Please review, and tell me if you like it. 


	2. Weasley Products

A/N Thanks for all of your positive reviews! I didn't really like this  
story, so I was hoping for bad ones, but I've only gotten one bad one, and  
everything she said isn't in the story. So thanks for giving me the  
strength to finish this story. Hope you like Chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2: Weasley Products  
  
Fred and George had no idea what went on with Mr. Malfoy, but they decided  
to worry about it later. They would annoy Draco until they got it out of  
him, even if that meant using all their dungbombs and Tongue-Growing-  
Licorice.  
  
"So how was your summer?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Pretty good, I guess, except that Percy decided to do even more work for  
Fudge, and he ended up taking so many papers home that it filled his room.  
Totally," Fred answered, smiling at the memory of his mother opening  
Percy's door to clean his room. A tidal wave of papers tackled her and it  
was hours until Ginny had found her.  
  
"And were serious, filled," George added, sharing his twin's vision.  
  
"Any new Wealsey Products," Lee asked, not able to hold in the question  
anymore.  
  
The twins looked at each other and grinned. They had spent many a galleon  
over the summer, all of which Harry had given them last year. Fred reached  
into his robe pocket and pulled out several circle balls that looked like  
lemon drops.  
  
"Here we have Harry-Face. George, would you like to show them this one?"  
Fred asked his brother, picking up one of the yellow balls.  
  
"Sure," George said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Okay, George will eat this Harry-Face, and instantly his face  
will.well.grow hair. Everywhere will be cover in hair, but not around the  
eyes. It will last only half an hour, so this is the perfect excuse to get  
out of potions by telling Snape you have Hairitis. George, here," Fred  
said, grinning and handing his brother the Harry-Face.  
  
George smiled and popped the small ball in his mouth. Instantly, his face  
was covered in long, red hair, except for his eyes. Everyone laughed.  
Everyone, except for Alicia.  
  
"What have you done to him!" she cried, touching George's hairy face.  
  
"It's my new look, don't you like it?" George asked. He grabbed Alicia  
really fast and kissed her.  
  
"I'VE BEEN POISONED!!" she screamed, laughing.  
  
"Next we have Big Eye Bill," George said, taking out a disgusting green  
sickle sized ball.  
  
"We tested it out on Bill first," Fred said, clarifying the name of the  
"sweet".  
  
"Poor man, he deserves to have a new product named after him after what  
happened when we gave it to him," George said, fondly remembering the  
memory.  
  
Bill was home for a few weeks over the summer, and he agreed to try one of  
the twins' new inventions (stupidly). Fred and George gave him the little,  
first draft Big Eye Bill. Bills eyes had swollen up until all he had on  
his face was eyes. Luckily the half hour time limit was true, and it went  
away within thirty minutes. Now the Big Eye Bills only made your eyes the  
size of a bludger, so you looked more like a frog.  
  
"Fred, would you like to demonstrate?" George asked, offering his brother a  
Big Eye Bill.  
  
"I'd be honored," Fred said, taking the candy, eating it. Almost as fast  
as George's hair grew, his eyes bulged to the size of bludgers. Everyone  
laughed, including Angelina.  
  
"You look better this way," she said, mocking a serious tone.  
  
"Who would like to try our next invention?" Fred said, ignoring his  
girlfriend's comment.  
  
"I will," Lee said, almost too excitedly.  
  
"You get to try." Fred said, looking at his brother.  
  
"The Shrinky Dinky Hand, or the Bloating Gum?" Geroge asked, looking at the  
two sweets in his hands. One was a purple piece of hard candy, and the  
other was a blue piece of bubble gum.  
  
"Shrinky Dinky Hand, the girls can try Bloating gum," Fred said.  
  
"Okay, it's the same as usual, just eat it," George said, throwing a purple  
candy at Lee.  
  
Lee popped the candy in his mouth and instantly, his right arm shrunk to  
the size of an infant. Lee laughed hysterically.  
  
"Bloating gum," Fred said, throwing one piece of gum at Angelina and one at  
Alicia.  
  
"While you're chewing this, you'll be fat. But as soon as you stop, you go  
back to normal size," George explained.  
  
The girls did as they were told, and, of course, they instantly became fat.  
They didn't seem to think this was as funny as Fred and George did, but  
they had a good time.  
  
"George, look!" Fred said, pointing to the window in their compartment.  
Two cold eyes were watching everything the 7th years were doing. When the  
eyes saw Fred and George watching, they hurriedly ran away.  
  
The twins looked at each other. "Malfoy," they said together.  
  
Okay, there's chapter 2. I did this for a little humor (I hope this is  
funny, if it's not, then you still know a huge part of the story). This  
also made me realize what I'm going to make the Malfoys do. Until now, I  
had no idea what was going to happen, I just wanted to make a Malfoy  
criminal story. Remember, this would be in the place of the 5th book, but  
lets pretend that the 5th book isn't out yet. This is my story, and it's a  
Fred and George story, not Harry. SO, please don't get mad at me for that.  
Thanks for reading so far. Until next time, thank you. 


	3. The Feast

A/N sorry!! I had to finish my other story. 2 at a time is way too much!  
So now I can concentrate on this story. I hope you like Chapter 3.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 3: Feast  
  
By the time the Hogwarts Express arrived at the castle, all of the 7th  
years were back to normal. Luckily.  
  
"Brilliant, you guys are bloody brilliant!!!" Lee said when his arm finally  
grew back to normal size. George's face wasn't hairy anymore, Fred's eyes  
ha shrunk, and Angelina and Alicia were both skinny again.  
  
"Thank you!" Fred said, bowing to his friends.  
  
"We're in the process of something for just us six, including Katie,  
wherever she is," George said seriously, softly, and almost in a whisper.  
  
"She had to ride with her sister in another compartment. Parents orders,"  
Lee said, speaking up for his girlfriend.  
  
"We're making a danger warning thing. I.we believe Harry. You-Know-Who is  
back, and we might as well keep ourselves safe," Fred said still softly.  
  
"It will be this hard candy thing. We'll put some sort of spell on it.  
When danger is near, a stone on our necklaces will glow. But we haven't  
figured it out," George said, upset.  
  
"You guys will," Angelina said, leaning her head on Fred's shoulder.  
  
"We hope so. We're getting no where," Fred said glumly. He climbed into  
a horseless carriage. His friends followed behind.  
  
The carriages flew into the clear night sky, flying toward the mysterious,  
but homely Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fred and George  
looked at each other and grinned. This was their last year. And this  
would be a year Hogwarts would never forget.  
  
"Look, there's Hagrid's hut!!" Angelina said, pointing down toward the  
ground, just before the forbidden forest.  
  
"And look, the Quiddich Pitch!!! I can't wait to see the Slytherins' faces  
when we beat them once again this year for the Quiddich Cup!!!!!" Alicia  
said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah, you guys have a pretty good Seeker. And of course, if it wasn't for  
the chasers and keeper." Lee started.  
  
"Hey!" Fred yelled.  
  
"No bludger had ever gotten past us!!!!" George argued.  
  
"Oh yeah? Remember that one in second year."  
  
"Or that one that chased Harry."  
  
"Or that one in fifth year.."  
  
"Or that one..."  
  
"OKAY, WE GET IT!!!" Fred bellowed, his face tomato red. George's was n  
identical shade.  
  
"Just kidding" Alicia said smiling, snuggling up to George, who just rolled  
his eyes.  
  
Before they knew it, the carriage had stopped and they were safely on  
Hogwarts grounds. It was time for another year full of Quiddich,  
dungbombs, explosive snap, and, of course, the Beginning of the Year Feast.  
  
"I can almost taste the Pumpkin Juice," Lee said groaning as they took  
their seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I can taste the turkey," Fred said, closing his eyes.  
  
"And were the hell is Katie?" George asked.  
  
"George, shhh!!! The sorting has begun," Alicia said, turning to look at a  
group of terrified looking first years  
  
George remembered when Ron was a first year. He and Fred had told him he  
needed to pass a test. Fred looked over at his twin, grinning. He had  
thought of the same memory.  
  
Before they knew it, the sorting was over, and there were many new faces at  
the table.  
  
"I can't wait for the feast," Lee said, his stomach growling loudly.  
  
"Me too," Katie Bell said, walking up behind them, about five first years  
in tow.  
  
"You running a zoo there Katie?" Fred teased, referring to the first years.  
  
"Very funny, Fred," Katie said, slapping his arm. "This is my sister,  
Lindsay, and her friends, Michelle, Maya, Stephanie, and Kirsty."  
  
"Very nice to meet you," Angelina said  
  
"You're going to love Hogwarts," Alicia assured them.  
  
"They just got sorted into Gryffindor. All their other friends are in  
Hufflepuff," Katie informed them, taking seat. The first years took seat  
around her.  
  
All of a sudden, the golden platters were filled with food. Food of all  
sorts. And it all looked and smelled delicious.  
  
"Here's to our last year at Hogwarts. Remember teachers classes, and the  
look on Malfoy's face when Harry beats him for the run to the snitch," Fred  
said, putting his goblet of pumpkin juice into the air.  
  
Every one laughed and took a big gulp of pumpkin juice. Almost as fast as  
George's face had grown hair, the whole student body spit out whatever was  
in their mouths. Except for the Slytherins.  
  
"What the bloody hell is this?!" A 5th year Hufflepuff shouted. The  
teachers looked just as confused as the students. Their food was terrible  
too.  
  
"Fred, look," Geroge said, pointing to the Slytherins, who were chowing  
down on their feast. They were oblivious to the rest of the Great Hall.  
  
Fred and George stood up and walked to the Slytherin table. They went to  
where Malfoy was sitting and grabbed a roll. They took a bite. It tasted  
like a Hogwarts roll had for the past 3,473 years.  
  
"What is this" Fred hissed.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know Weasley. Some magic that you'll never be able  
to do. Some magic that is to good for you," Draco Malfoy hissed into the  
ears of the twins.  
  
There was an agreement that night in the common room. Malfoy or someone of  
his brutal kind, had done this sabotage on the Hogwarts food.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N there you go!! I hope you liked it. Chapter 4 up soon. 


	4. Quiddich

A/N yeah, sorry for the delay, I just got a puppy and he's a handful. But  
I have so many ideas; I can't wait to put it all down. What do you guys  
think of another Yule Ball type thing? Except just for Hogwarts students.  
Let me know what you think, and here is Chapter 4.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 4: Quiddich  
  
Weeks went by, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. The  
twins attended classes, hung out with friends, and of course,  
got into trouble. They already had two detentions with Snape  
for charming all the potion bottles. Whenever anyone opened  
one, there was a popping sound, and then a chorus of  
(To the tune of Jingle Bells)  
Gryffindor  
Gryffindor  
Lions are the best  
If you try to mess with us  
We'll kick your ---.  
But what the twins were really looking forward to was  
Quiddich. Oliver Wood had graduated the year before, so  
Angelina was named the Gryffindor Quiddich Captain. She had  
set up an intense Quiddich schedule, but by Gryffindor's  
first match against Hufflepuff, the team was ready.  
  
It was the day before the match. The twins were in defense  
against the Dark Arts, when…  
"Professor Kingly (the new DATDA teacher), may I please see  
all members of the Gryffindor Quiddich team?" Professor  
McGonagall asked, a worried expression in her face.  
  
"Of course, Minerva," Professor Kingly said, in a sing song  
voice. Her midnight robes and jet black hair blended  
perfectly today.  
  
George, Fred, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie stood up and walked  
out of the room, also becoming worried. Ron, who had made  
the position of Keeper, was also standing outside the  
classroom, his face pale. The only person missing was…  
  
"Where the bloody hell is Harry?" Fred asked, his eyes pinned  
on Ron.  
  
"Watch your language, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall  
said, lowering her eyes.  
  
"I have no idea, I haven't seen him all day, even at lunch,  
and he never misses a meal!!" Ron said, his eyes wide.  
  
"Follow me, please" Professor McGonagall said, walking  
swiftly, her green robes trailing behind her. The Quiddich  
team exchanged looks, but followed their teacher.  
  
McGonagall led them to the Hospital Wing. She slowly opened  
the door, avoiding the eyes of the others.  
Harry was sprawled on a bed. He was limp, and his whole body  
was emerald green. His eyes were glazed, but he acted  
perfectly alright.  
  
"Hi guys," he said with a slight hiss to his voice.  
"Oh my gosh, Harry, what happened?" Katie said, sitting on  
the edge of Harry's bed. With that, Hermione and Ginny  
walked through the door.  
"Professor Flitwick stopped us in the hall and told us to  
come here," Hermione said, out of breath.  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, seeing her beloved Harry sprawled  
lifelessly across a bed.  
"I'm not sure what happened, Katie," Harry said, giving  
Hermione and Ginny a weak smile.  
"Do you mind if I tell them, Potter?" McGonagall said,  
unusually gentle and kind.  
"Sure, Professor, I'd like to know too," Harry said. Everyone  
laughed, except McGonagall, who never laughs.  
"Well, this morning before breakfast, Mr. Potter was cursed,  
a dark, rare curse. This curse doesn't do anything, just  
makes the victim very weak and limp for a week…"  
"A WEEK?! Professor, our first Quiddich match is tomorrow!"  
George protested.  
"We can't win without Harry!" Alicia added, backing George  
up.  
"Madam Pomfrey has found a potion that will reverse the  
spell, so Mr. Potter may be able to play I tomorrow's match.  
UNDER ONE CONDITION!" McGonagall said.  
"What is it?" Alicia, Angelina, George, Fred, Ron, Katie,  
Hermione, and Ginny said together, breathless.  
"One of you two," McGonagall said, pointing to Fred and  
George, "needs to be on him every moment. A usual bludger  
blow could be extra fatal. One of you will have to protect  
him, which is a very scary thing to think about," McGonagall  
said, her eyes locked with the twins.  
"You got it, Professor, don't worry," Fred said, taking one  
last glance at Harry before leaving the room.  
"Get better, mate," George said, following his brother.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Welcome to another year of Quiddich! I am your commentator  
Lee Jordan. Yes, I have been allowed to commentate for  
another year, all thanks to our lovely and charming,  
Professor McGonagall."  
"I'm warning you, Jordan, one false move."  
"Don't worry, Professor. Well, yesterday, the Gryffindor  
seeker, Harry Potter, was cursed, and turned a shade of  
Slytherin Green."  
"Strike one, Jordan."  
"Right Professor, anyway…"  
"Don't worry, Harry, I'll be here," Fred said to his young  
friend.  
"Really, Fred, that makes me feel so much better," Harry  
said, stretching out his shoulders. "Why isn't George doing  
this again?"  
"Because he's faster on a broom, so he can get around the  
field better than I can. Why, do you think he could do a  
better job than I could?" Fred asked, mock hurt.  
"No, that would be worse," Harry mumbled. Fred laughed.  
"The snitch is released, as the bludgers as well, and up goes  
the Quaffle. The game has begun. Bell takes the Quaffle,  
that's my girl."  
"Jordan, no one cares about your personal life."  
"Of course, sorry, Professor. Anyway, she passes Johnson,  
who passes back to Bell, and she scores! Ten points to  
Gryffindor! Take that you cursing son of a…"  
"JORDAN!!"  
"Oh, terrible sorry, Professor."  
"You okay, Harry?" Fred asked, beating a bludger to his  
brother, who sent it toward the Hufflepuff Keeper.  
"Yeah. Fred, stay here a second," Harry said.  
"I can't, Harry, McGonagall's orders," Fred said. But Harry  
was already after the snitch.  
"AND POTTER'S AFTER THE SNITCH!! GO HARRY GO!" Lee said,  
standing up to watch his seeker fly toward the little gold  
ball.  
The snitch turned toward the Slytherin stands and sat right  
there, waiting for Harry. By now, the Hufflepuff seeker had  
seen the snitch and was trying to catch up. His  
CleanSweeper was nothing against Harry's Firebolt.  
"WATCH OUT, HARRY!!! THEY MIGHT CURSE YOU AGAIN!" Lee  
shouted.  
"Detention, Mr. Jordan."  
"But, Professor…"  
Harry stopped dead looking at the little golden ball above  
the Slytherin stands.  
"What's he going to do?" Fred asked, coming up to his  
brother.  
"I don't know," George said, sending a bludger toward the  
middle oh nowhere.  
"He has to get it," Fred said.  
"Let's get a closer look," George said, leaning forward on  
his broom and flying to where Harry was.  
"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy said, taking out his wand?  
"No, Malfoy, I'm not. But I'm sure you would be if you were  
in my position," Harry said calmly.  
"You wish, Potter," Malfoy said.  
A bludger raced toward Harry at high speed. George hit it  
away in the nick of time.  
"Thanks," Harry said.  
"Just get it," Fred whispered to him.  
Out of nowhere, Harry darted at the Slytherin stands, where  
the snitch was still sitting. The Hufflepuff seeker just sat  
on his broom, refusing to go anywhere near the Slytherins.  
The snitch was right above Draco Malfoy's head. Malfoy  
raised his wand.  
Fred and George saw Harry fly into the Slytherin stands, and  
grab the snitch, just as Malfoy yelled an unknown spell.  
Harry dodged it and hurriedly flew to the ground. Gryffindor  
had won this weird match.  
"Gryffindor wins," Lee said, emotionless. He just stared at  
the spot Harry had been.  
"Let me see that snitch, Potter," Madam Hooch said, taking  
the snitch from Harry.  
Madam Hooch stared at the snitch, and tried a few spells.  
She sighed, finding nothing wrong with the snitch, and  
announced Gryffindor the winners.  
Fred and George landed. The whole team looked at the snitch.  
All of a sudden, a green serpent appeared on it. Then with  
a pop, it disappeared.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N I've been waiting to write a Quiddich match. Please  
review. 


	5. Potion

A/N okay, here's chapter 5. R&R.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 5: Potion.  
  
"What the bloody hell is he up to?" Fred asked as he and his  
brother made their way up to the Gryffindor Common room.  
They had just had double potions.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, when are we ever going to need a whiter teeth  
potion." George agreed.  
  
"Not Snape, you idiot, Malfoy," Fred said, stepping through  
the portrait.  
  
"Oh yeah, him," George said.  
  
"He's been quiet since the Quidditch match. He's planning  
something,' Fred said, sitting down in his favorite arm  
chair.  
  
"Really?" George asked sarcastically. Just then, Hermione  
walked up. Fred and George grinned at each other. They had  
an idea.  
  
"Hi.guys," Hermione said, cautiously walking up to the twins.  
  
"Hermione Granger! How are you?' Fred asked as George pulled  
her down on a chair.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
"Can't we just have a chat with our friend Hermione?" George  
said, mock hurt.  
  
"Not without wanting something," Hermione said flatly.  
  
"She's a smart one, George," Fred said, smiling at his  
brother.  
  
"Okay, Hermione, this is what we want," George said.  
  
"Is there some sort of potion that can turn people  
invisible?" Fred asked.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said.  
  
"What's it called?" George asked.  
  
"The Invisibility Potion," Hermione said, staring at the  
twins, who gave her looks of stupidity.  
  
"We knew that," Fred said, smiling.  
  
"Just testing you!" George said, giving Hermione an identical  
smile.  
  
"It's a very complex potion, it has to be perfect or else  
there could be terrible consequences," Hermione said, finally  
seeing where this was going.  
  
"Hermione, please, could you make us this potion?" Fred  
pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with a dungbomb on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
George decided to take over. "Because if you don't, we'll  
explode every dungbomb, every Weasley Bombs Smells Cheesy,  
every Merlin cracker we have in your room, your bed."  
  
Hermione gulped. "Fine. But why, may I ask am I doing  
this?"  
  
The twins looked at each other. They knew they had to tell  
her. But they didn't want to.  
  
"Okay, Granger, but you have to promise not to tell anyone,"  
Fred finally said.  
  
"I promise," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, well, we want to find out I Malfoy is behind  
everything weird that is going on here," George said quietly.  
  
"And what do I have to do with this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We need the potion to turn invisible. We'll listen in on  
Malfoy in the Slytherin Common room, and look  
through his stuff. We might be able to figure it out," Fred  
said, giving Hermione a hopeful look.  
  
"Okay, I'll have it ready by tomorrow night," Hermione said,  
to the twins surprise.  
  
"You will?" George asked.  
  
"Of course. Even if you could find the Slytherin Common  
Room, and know their password."  
  
"Hermione, it's us. We know where it is and we have the  
complete list of passwords for the next ten years," George  
said, giving Hermione a triumphant look.  
  
"Fine, I'll still make it. Now leave me alone."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
As promise, Hermione had the invisibility potion ready by the  
next night.  
  
"Okay, guys. After you drink this, you'll have two hours  
until the potion wears out. Remember, this makes you  
invisible, but not silent, so don't say anything," Hermione  
said.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," Fred grinned.  
  
"Twins can speak telepathically," George reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway, come back and tell me  
everything," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay. Can you make sure that Katie, Lee, Angelina, Alicia,  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny are down here by midnight?" Fred asked.  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"Because we'll need some more people for step two of the  
Malfoy case," George explained.  
  
"Okay, sure. Good luck, guys," Hermione said, walking back  
to her dorm.  
  
"Cheers, mate," Fred said, holding up his flask of the  
potion. They both drank the potion, which didn't taste like  
anything. Instantly, they became invisible.  
  
Fred and George walked down the quiet halls of Hogwarts. A  
left at the Library, down two flights of stairs, take a right  
at the picture of the 69th headmaster, and then another right  
at the first year broom closet.  
  
Fred and George faced the portrait of a sleeping mad in a  
pub.  
  
"Jolting Hippogriff," Fred said. The man open the portrait  
without open his eye The great picture swung open.  
  
"Ready, mate?" George asked telepathically.  
  
"Yep," Fred answered. He climbed through the hole and  
entered Slytherin territory.  
  
The great portrait banged shut.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okay, there it is. Tell me what you think! Flames  
welcome. 


End file.
